


【DV】死人

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	【DV】死人

死人陪同他一起走过路口。  
他杀了这人。十分简单，手朝下，握着刀。不是他爱的那把。很简单的匕首，刀鞘上雕刻着花纹。地毯上一点钱可以买一对，用来做纪念品。他的匕首甚至没有开刃，只是凭着蛮力和尖锐向下刺。没入死人的喉咙里。彼时死人尚活，叫但丁，尔后脖子破，血喷出。溅满他的脸。但丁死去。传奇一生竟折在一把华而不实的玩具刀下。  
死人从此跟着他。起初以为是眼花的幻觉。他行路，走着走着滴滴答答声音作响，死人跟着，血从喉咙里流到地上。蜿蜒一路，想砍了头还能走一段的鸡鸭。他举刀想打消这幻觉，一刀下去死人躺在地上留在那里。  
在他吃饭的时候死人又出现。他荤素不忌，切一块恶魔手臂便可果腹。生肉握在手里入口前便有血滴在上面。他抬头看到死人看着他。空洞的腹部里只剩下半截未腐的肠子。是了，剩余部分不久前刚被他一刀挑出。死人朝他微笑，灰头土脸，表皮完好。只是那样看着他。然后坐下来同吃另一块恶魔肉，咬烂的肉糜在喉管就惨遭拦截，堵住戳烂的伤口最后跟着外流的血液一点点排出。那东西已不算为人，只是本能的做一切日常。他用蓝剑钉穿那颗左眼，把死人钉在山壁上，继续行路。  
再次见到人迹是去小镇里。水果摊前他在问路，身边围绕着嗡嗡的蝇。摊主嫌恶这身披斗篷的男人，闻不到臭味却不解为何他如此肮脏。虫子围着死人转来转去。他挑一个苹果，死人也挑一个。只剩三根右手手指勉强能握住。他纵着死人跟他，离开小镇时斩断两条腿。死人活着的时候一双腿喜欢架在桌子上，听他说话时也一如既往。他看死人在地上爬，断腿不再流血。唯有喉咙不住依旧。  
他急匆匆赶往下一个地方。夜时潜入一所空屋用作居住。死人没有跟来。大概终于没发爬到他身边。他安宁了。他在这里住了一段时间。居民不识这神秘人，以为他来帮屋主看家。不过是个日日躲在斗篷后的怪人。他起居，吃饭，洗澡，排泄，入眠，竟如人一样。  
有几个夜晚他躺在床上想死人怎么入睡。它侧身躺着时血会不会从喉咙流到床单上。想象的血液在他身下洇湿一片，扩展开来像蔓延的火焰。死人如何起居？吃饭？排泄？入眠？死人不再如活人一样。它无法触及他一如无法触及生命。想到这里他又睡去。  
午夜他被惊醒。做一梦梦到死人活着时。他不愿细想梦的内容。起身听闻房里有声响。小物飞快爬过一样，肢体笨拙地在地上摩擦。是它。他竟然冷汗惊惧。他不应如此，却无法克制。它在阴影覆盖的一切里，它正在他的墙角和天花板爬行。半截身子，八根手指，血水落到他头上。糖浆浇筑在蛋糕的顶端。它注视着他，用半边眼睛。沉默如炬，毫无感情。  
他握住爱刀，劈开夜色。房里一片静。月光下床边一只老鼠砍成两截。他归刀入鞘，手指颤抖。  
他打开浴室水龙头，站进去冲掉一身冷汗。恍惚间他抬头，身体一震，因又看到死人瞪大眼睛望他。他险些一拳挥去才发现那是镜中自己的倒影。  
他自是知道自己的长相。此刻垂发才惊觉如此像它。他突然蹲下身，蜷缩在浴缸中，孪生血脉的刻印在他身上如此明显。他挤出呜咽，自己也嫌弃。然后干呕，吐出酸水。这以后他平息下来慢慢起身，重新看镜子。  
它盯着他，只剩一眼。在他身后，血水流到地砖上。  
他意识到自己永无法逃离影子。相似的脸庞在每一个倒影中提示他另一具身体犹存。他想起那梦，杀它那天，他同它缠绵，此生最好的一次表演，满怀爱意，极尽体贴，然后杀它。这以后呢？又能如何？他突然明白，一切徒劳！一切徒劳！一切徒劳！即使死亡啊——也无法分离他们啊！多么恶毒的誓言，多么甜蜜的诅咒！爱呀，恨呀，什么能概括呢？什么能总结呢？他以为自己通晓万物，可他现在只知道一件事：他杀不了但丁，但丁亦无法毁灭他。肉身俱灭也会苟延残喘，继续纠缠下去。永远的对手！  
镜中，但丁看着他，残缺的身体靠在架子上，同他平齐，伸出手来从背后拥抱他。将脸贴在他赤裸的背上，血液从喉咙中淌到他身上，很快在他皮肤上织出一张腥气的网。但丁的血液包裹他的身体，像是又一场火焰将他灼烧。  
END


End file.
